Anúncio
by KaoriH
Summary: Um anúncio é a forma mais simples de se encontrar algo com o que se preocupar, claro. :: cookie ::


• Disclaimer : Personagens citados não me pertecem. Naruto (c) Kishimoto Masashi

Nota**¹** : **UA** - sem ninjas, oka? Não é OOC, ele não é um maluco que quase foi assassinado pelo próprio pai, por favor ò.ó

Nota**²** : Me disseram que é uma fic _Ecchi_, por causa das insinuações. Eu acho que essa fic é cor-de-rosa.

**

* * *

**

**PROCURA-SE UMA NAMORADA**

Jovem, 21 anos, ruivo, olhos verdes, procura garota que o complete.

Entre seus interesses estão artes marciais e estudos sobre a mente de assassinos em série.

555-42272 falar com _Gaara_.

Ele leu o anúncio mais uma vez. E outra. E mais uma.

— Não ficou_ ótimo_? — Essa foi a sincera pergunta do loiro que fitava o amigo à beira de um ataque de nervos. Mesmo que ele continuasse parecendo uma estátua. A mesma criaturinha sem emoções de sempre.

— Qual é _exatamente_ o seu conceito de 'ótimo' Naruto?

Qualquer que fosse, não era o mesmo de Gaara. Como a idéia havia surgido na mente de Naruto? Bem, se havia duas coisas que Gaara nunca entendeu e não se envergonhava de admitir, essas eram mulheres e a mente de Naruto.

Mas as mulheres _faziam_ sentido.

Ou poderiam fazer.

— E como você chegou a conclusão de que eu preciso de uma namorada? — Ele já estava em uma fogueira, certo, o anúncio iria ser retirado do jornal naquela mesma tarde, então não adiantava arrancar a cabeça de Naruto do pescoço.

Apesar de que ele tinha sérias desconfianças de que o corpo de Naruto era capaz de continuar a funcionar sem o cérebro. Não se lembrava de uma vez que Naruto tivesse usado aquela parte do corpo.

— Você anda muito depressivo. Sua aura está começando a me fazer mal...

_"Obrigado, Naruto."_

— ... além de que, eu já encontrei uma garota e marquei o encontro.

Gaara quase derramou o café que estava segurando.

— O quê?

— Isso, ela respondeu o anúncio hoje de manhã... achei que você deveria saber.

— Achou? Muito gentil da sua parte, mas eu não vou.

— Ah, você vai.

— E eu suponho que você vai me obrigar.

— Convencer.

Naruto corrigindo Gaara não era uma cena comum de ser vista. Fato.

— Primeiro, como eu já disse, você está me deprimindo, — O loiro continuou, agora erguendo um dedo para cada razão — segundo, você não tem nada a perder quem sabe... ela pode ser uma garota legal, ou gostosa.

A resposta de Gaara ao primeiro motivo seria _"O problema não é meu."_ mas não houve resposta devido a imbecilidade da segunda razão.

— ... terceiro, e **mais** importante... — Oh, o suspense. — Sakura-chan vem aqui esta noite.

Naruto poderia ter dito apenas que Sakura estaria lá naquela noite, e Gaara na mesma hora começaria a escolher a roupa que vestiria naquela noite. Não que ele _odiasse_ a cor-de-rosa, simplesmente a desprezava.

Mas é claro que ela não vinha sozinha.

E é claro que Naruto falava mais sobre o acompanhante dela do que sobre ela.

Claro.

_"Uchiha não sabe onde está se metendo... ou sabe."_ Quem sabe?

— Você me convenceu.

— EU SABIA!

— A sair de casa, nada sobre o encontro.

Naruto sorriu. E seu sorriso dizia: Fale sério!

— Eu tenho o dia todo pra fazer com que você mude de idéia.

O que queria dizer: Ou você concorda, ou eu vou transformar seu dia em um inferno.

— Você pode tentar. — Respondeu o ruivo.

Mas o que ele queria realmente dizer era: Você pode tentar, e eu posso te fazer entrar em coma.

— Eu vou.

Que queria dizer: Se prepare, Gaara.

— Qual é o endereço Naruto?

E Naruto sorriu abertamente, um sorriso que queria dizer: Tão simples!

Mas claro que essa conversa nas entrelinhas foi realmente mais importante do que o diálogo. Vocês me entendem.

Segundo a explicação, excessivamente empolgada de Naruto, o encontro deveria ser as seis e quarenta e cinco, em um café no centro. O lugar era bom, tocava Jazz e Gaara não se lembrava em odiar, particularmente, o chamado _Okaedo's Pub_.

Ponto para a garota, ela sabia o que era música.

E como reconhecê-la? Os olhos. A opinião dele sobre isso... _"Que tipo de retardado dá os olhos como ponto de referência?"_ mas a único som que emitiu em resposta foi um grunhido que poderia significar tanto _"Morra, Naruto"_, quanto _"Por favor, morra, Naruto."_, o que não vem ao caso.

Gaara era pontual. Pontual e neurótico, e atualmente depressivo segundo a ótica de Naruto ( que tinha um buraco negro no lugar do cérebro, segundo a ótica de Gaara ) o que novamente não vem ao caso. Mas Gaara continuava a ser pontual, pontual ao ponto de chegar quarenta e cinco minutos antes do combinado.

Só havia _um_ problema ( além de todos os outros, como o fato de que Naruto ainda não sabia que estava louco pelo namorado da cor-de-rosa. ), recentemente o tal _pub_ havia comprado um concorrente e assim, possuía agora duas sedes... e ele não fazia idéia em qual delas a garota estaria. Escolheu pela menos provável, a antiga sede, menor, com uma iluminação mais precária... mas um café maravilhoso. Não que aquele fosse um horário para cafés. Voltando ao assunto, ele escolheu a menos provável... por razões óbvias e com a idéia fixa: Ela não vai aparecer.

Infelizmente quarenta e cinco minutos davam muito tempo para pensar.

Seis horas ;

_"O que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui?"_

Seis e meia ;

_"Isso deve ser um pesadelo. É tudo uma ilusão de ótica. Eu nem estou aqui."_

Seis e quarenta e cinco ;

_"Eu ainda posso ir embora. Claro que posso."_

Seis e quarenta e seis ;

_"E se eu ficar só pra dar uma olhada nela? Só verificação..."_

Seis e quarenta e oito ;

_"Eu tinha uma dúzia de cocos tão bonitinhos...tililili¹"_

Seis e quarenta e nove ;

_"... que um dia eu resolvi enfileiraaaar...²"_

Seis e cinqüenta ;

_"Reconhecê-la pelos olhos... isso é jeito de dar uma descrição?"_

Seis e cinqüenta e cinco ;

_"É isso... ela não vem."_

Seis e cinqüenta e sete ;

_"Eu vou embora, como é que essa garota marca um encontro e ainda tem a cara-de-pau de..."_

— Posso me sentar?

E os olhos brancos foram a primeira coisa a qual ele notou.

Mentira, foram os seios.

Gaara já havia visto daqueles antes. Seios, não olhos. Em revistas. O que não quer dizer que ele lia aquele tipo de revistas, ele apenas achou alguns dos exemplares que Kankuro guardava no terceiro vão do sotão, entre a porta e a janela. O que foi pura coincidência.

Isso também era mentira.

— Posso me sentar? — Dessa vez a voz dela estava levemente tremida. Como se ela estivesse controlando algum tipo de gagueira, ou a vermelhidão no rosto dela fosse realmente embaraço.

— Claro. Por favor. — Educação antes. Mesmo que encarar os seios dela não fosse o padrão de educação que ele havia recebido.

Ela se sentou. E se calou.

Ora! Ela tinha marcado o encontro e iria ficar quieta, virada para a banda de Jazz? Que tipo de encontro era aquele?

— Eu sou o Gaara. — Ela sabia quem ele era. Claro. Ela havia marcado o encontro.

— Meu nome é Hinata. Um prazer conhecê-lo, Gaara.

_"E agora?"_

— ... esse lugar é muito bom, você gosta daqui certo? — Pergunta estúpida. Ela havia escolhido aquele lugar.

— Não muito... meu primo toca na banda.

Sabia que havia reconhecido aqueles olhos... sem cor, de algum lugar. Qualquer coisa Hyuuga... um cabeludo muito do esnobe, que aparentemente era primo dela.

Legal. E daí?

— Você... gosta desse lugar?

Finalmente uma pergunta, progresso.

_"Na verdade não tenho nada contra"_ no momento lhe pareceu muito babaca de sua parte e um_ "Sim claro, nunca vi nenhum melhor"_ soava como algo que Naruto diria. Ridículo.

— Acho que sim... é calmo, gosto da música.

E então ela sorriu. E tinha um sorriso quase tão notável quanto os seios. _Quase_.

— Eu também gosto da música... Jazz é contagiante, não acha?

Ele estava prestes a responder que não, que achava que o _Blues _daquele lugar era o tipo de música boa à qual ele estava se referindo, mas não teve a coragem suficiente.

— Você tem _toda _razão.

Aquilo soava patético, ele não estava dando a mínima. Ela poderia ser contagiante.

E os seios.

_"Obrigado, Naruto."_

E é claro que ele nunca diria uma coisa daquelas. Não em voz alta.

______________________________________________________________________________

— Alô... Anko?

— Kurenai! — Pelo barulho do outro lado da linha, Anko estava com alguma coisa na boca quando atendeu o telefone. Kurenai ainda tinha esperanças de que fosse um dango — E então?

— Eu disse que ele não ia aparecer Anko... eu vou acabar ligando pro Asuma...

— Não faça isso!

— Por quê?

— Você merece coisa melhor, amiga... chame o Kakashi para uma bebida, ele tem boas histórias e não te rejeitaria... — Um novo barulho parecia que alguém estava batendo no telefone, Kurenai não conseguiu identificá-lo. — Eu tenho que desligar...

— Certo, eu vou ligar pro Kakashi, até.

— Tchau.

Anko finalmente bateu o telefone no gancho e suspirou pesado enquanto sentia os lábios quentes do ex-marido de Kurenai sobre seu pescoço.

— Quem era? — Asuma questionou, desfazendo o nó da toalha dela.

— Engano...

E tudo termina bem, quando acaba bem.

— fim —

* * *

**na**: Essa fic ( de início ) seria uma GaaNaru, mas a Hinata apareceu na minha mente, desculpem fãs de yaoi. Sobre Anko e Asuma... eu prefiro o Asuma separado da Kurenai do que morto, e KakaKure também é bom... apesar de que provavelmente a Kurenai terminou sozinha já que o Kakashi tem o Iruka e tal... Bem, de todo modo obrigado por ler querido leitor, agora faça como os eleitores americanos e dê a sua opinião na review ( é, eu sei que isso não tem nada a ver com a conversa, mas o Obama ganhou n.n\/ )

¹ - _"The coconut song" _- Rei Leão

² - _"The coconut song" _- Rei Leão parte II

nb: Tipo, WTF esse final? Começa com GaaNaru, fica NaruSasuSaku (ou NaruSakuSasu, vai saber), vira GaaHina e termina com ANKO/ASUMA/KURENAI/KAKASHI? Pergunta: DE ONDE ELES APARECERAM? HAUAHAUAHA Amei, fala sério.


End file.
